Yautja: U'sl-N'ritja
by Jiro Uchiha
Summary: When an Elder Yautja's son is killed by Super Predators, he enlists the help of Halkrath N'ritja, a Yautja Ki'cti-pa N'yaka-de. Armed to the teeth, he heads to the Super Predator homeworld. He finds they share the planet with Xenomorphs, and is caught in a world war. Can he obtain Nain-destinje-de for all Yautja, or will Cetanu claim him first? Contains Gore.
1. Yin'tekai

Sitting on his throne, Yeyin N'yaka-de, Elder Yautja and Leader of Clan Nracha-dte Yin'tekai, made a decision. He knew Dhi'ki-de was coming for him soon. He was very old, even for a Yautja Elder, and wanted to secure the future of Nracha-dte. He told one of his guards to perform Ka'rik'na, The Summoning of other Yautja. He called upon his son, Kha'bj-te Thar'n-da. He wanted his own blood to take over his clan. He waited for his son to return from a Kv'var, a Hunt. Reports of a Serpent hive had surfaced, and he went to take care of the infestation. His son was an honorable warrior, and should return soon.

Kha'bj-te Thar'n-da, heir to Nracha-dte Yin'tekai, headed back to his ship. His father had summoned him, and he was on his way. He dealt with the Serpent issue, bringing the Queen's head along with him. He had discarded his Dai-shui, or mask, as it was dented battling the Serpents. He heard noise from the brush behind him, and spun. He arched his back and flared his mandibles, showing rage. He roared, calling out to anything that might be watching him.

A Super Predator exploded from the brush, maskless. Kha'bj-te ran into the beast, shoving him back, issuing a challenge. He flared his mandibles, watching his opponent do the same. He extended his Dah'kte, or wrist blades. His combat spear, or Ki'cti-pa, had been destroyed battling the Queen. His opponent stood, extending his own Dah'kte. The Super Predator charged, arm raised. He came down with his blades, and Kha'bj-te came up. The clash of blades rang out through the planet. Kha'bj-te pushed up, using his abnormal strength to shove his enemy back. He used the opening to slash the enemy's chest. His blood ran from the wound, coating the earth. His enemy roared, swinging upward. Kha'bj-te came down, cracking his enemy's blades. His enemy drew an al'Nagara, or long sword, from his hip. Kha'bj-te kept his mandibles flared, angered. The enemy came down diagonally, and Kha'bj-te jumped back. He came down with his wrist blades, aiming for his enemy's face. His enemy was faster, however, and brought his blade up.

It sliced through Kha'bj-te's finger, arm, and wrist blades, using the small gap in between them. Kha'bj-te roared in pain, his arm nearly cut in half. He drew his last weapon, a Taun-dcha, or gun. It was from Earth, the planet that housed the Oomans. He pulled the trigger, stunning the enemy. He pulled the trigger again, causing the enemy to drop his weapon. He dropped the gun, as it only held two rounds, and picked up the al'Nagara. He swung, roaring. He cleaved his enemy's head in two. The body dropped to the ground, missing half a head. Kha'bj-te grunted, knowing taking half a skull was unhonorable. He heard more noise, and spun. A Super Predator exploded from the brush, Ki'cti-pa in hand. He threw the weapon, narrowly missing Kha'bj-te. Using the momentary weakness from dodging the spear, the Super Predator slammed his wrist blades through Kha'bj-te's chest. Kha'bj-te grunted in pain. The Super Predator lifted him in the air, slamming his weakened body to the ground. The life left Kha'bj-te instantly, not giving him time to activate his Self Destruct device. The Super Predator rolled Kha'bj-te over, inserting his wrist blades into Kha'bj-te's spine. He pulled them out, retracting them. He ripped out Kha'bj-te's spine and skull, roaring triumphantly. He dragged his body back to his ship. He set the ship on course for Predator Prime, the homeworld of the Yautja. Leaving the ship with his trophy, he watched the ship leave in glee.

Kha'bj-te's ship had returned, and Yeyin N'yaka-de waited for his son to exit the ship. The back door opened, and he exited not. Yeyin's guards rushed on, and found his body in the cockpit. They bowed their heads in respect before taking his body off the ship. Yeyin growled, angered at his son's death. He wanted revenge. But first, his son's funeral. A guard came up to him, presenting a piece of wood, with the Super Predator's symbol carved on it. Yeyin shook with rage, knowing who to destroy.

Kha'bj-te's funeral was grand, fitting enough for a king. The funeral pyre burned bright, and Yautja's heads hung in sadness. Yeyin N'yaka-de stood closet to the pyre, giving his son's funeral speech. "Kha'bj-te Thar'n-da was an honorable Kv'var-de. And his Dhi'ki-de shall not go unavenged. Dtai'k-dte sa-de nav'g-kon dtain'aun bpide nau'gkon dtain'aun bpi-de. Cetanu has come for him, and we cannot defeat Cetanu. His Bpi-de was inevitable. Today, we honor him with feasts and cheer. The next day, his Bhu'ja shall watch over us, waiting for the day his Dhi'ki-de is avenged. And his Dhi'ki-de shall be avenged! I swear by the Yin'tekai of Clan Nracha-dte Yin'tekai!" He roared, mandibles flared. Cheers rang out, and an honorable feast was held. Yautja drank C'nlip and ate meats of worthy enemies. They told stories of war, and victory. Yeyin sat back, thinking of how to avenge his son's death. As honorable as it would be, Yeyin himself was in no condition to avenge anyone. He was to old, and his body too weak. He needed his son to take over the clan, as his time was nearing it's end.

He was tired of the Super Predators, as they were one of the leading causes of Yautja death. He wanted to end them, and end them for good. He wanted one final battle with them, and he wanted Nain-destinje-de, absolute victory. He wanted to eradicate the entire race, and settle the blood feud for good. And he knew just who could do it. The only problem was, this Yautja left Yautja Prime. He left for a planet a hundred years ago, after he reached the rank of Spearmaster. He wanted to become the greatest hunter ever, and left to train himself beyond anything he'd ever seen. Yeyin knew this was the warrior he needed. He gathered his guards, and boarded a ship to the planet Serpent's Throne. The planet gained this name from the huge amount of Serpents that resided there. He hoped he could find this warrior and make it back home.

Yeyin and his guards landed their ship on the planet. Upon exiting, the guards drew their Ki'cti-pas. They expected swarms of Serpents to ambush them, but found nothing but found nothing. They pushed on, searching for any signs of life. They traveled large distances, and Yeyin became drowsy. The old Yautja wanted to rest, but couldn't take any chances. He wanted to avenge his son's death as soon as possible. They found a cave with Serpent skulls adorning the entrance. They figured this was where the Yautja had taken shelter. The Elder Clan Leader and his guards entered the cave, searching for signs of life. They found Xenomorph skeletons littering the cave. Hundreds of the creatures laid dead, some in pieces. He had become resistant to the creature's toxic blood, as most of the carcasses had been stripped of their meat. Yeyin had never seen a Yautja eat a Serpent, and was disturbed by it. They heard a noise at the cave's entrance, and they all spun.

The guards removed their Dai-shuis, spreading their mandibles. They heard a dark roar, and they raised their Ki'cti-pa higher. They prepared to throw their weapons, but they stopped mid-throw. Their shadows extended to the cave entrance, where the predator walked in. He wore no armor, and his flesh was heavily wounded. His wrist blades were worn, and rusted. He wore naught but a cloth over his groin. He carried no weapons, but could defeat them all. He was a master of the hand to hand arts, and off all weapons. He left with two Ki'cti-pas, but had none on him, likely destroyed from battle. He lost his plasma casters, and his blades, wrist and any other. He flared his mandibles at the guards, before walking past them to Yeyin. He placed his hand on the elder's shoulder, and shook him. The action was a greeting, and Yeyin returned the gesture.

The guards were unfrozen, and they lowered their weapons. The Yautja looked at Yeyin, held tilted in curiosity. "Yeyin N'yaka-de of Clan Nracha-dte Yin'tekai. What brings you here to Serpent's throne?" He asked, dark green eye never leaving Yeyin. Yeyin nodded in respect of the Spearmaster. "Ki'cti-pa N'yaka-de Halkrath N'ritja of the now extinct Clan Nan-de Than-guan. It is an honor to meet you. I have come with a proposition for you." Yeyin said, watching the Spearmaster. Halkrath's head tilted more. "Oh? And what would that be?" He asked. Yeyin clicked his mandibles together in regard. Halkrath repeated the action. "My son has been killed by the U'darahje. I would like to ask your help to eradicate them all. I am older than any other Yautja has been, and have fought them my whole life. You are the greatest warrior the Yautja have ever seen. You have completed nine hive cleansings, killing twenty seven Serpent Queens, and twenty seven hundred Serpents off all kinds. Not counting the hundreds of Serpents here. You are a master off all Yautja weapons, minus the ones the Council Of Ancients have. It would be the greatest honor if you could give all Yautja Nain-destinje-de against the U'darahje." he explained. Halkrath tilted his head back in curiosity. A worthy challenge for him. He was a Spearmaster, yes, but he was truly a Shaman. He knew ancient Yautja techniques, from the times before Plasma. He agreed, and left with Yeyin.

He returned to the Yautja homeworld. He was given new armor, and weapons. He was given Wrist Blades, Arm blades, a net gun, a plasma pistol, two plasma casters, a short and long sword, and a mass array of shuriken. He was also given two Ki'cti-pa and a spear gun, and lastly, a small pouch of Chakt-ra. Halkrath also attached remote controlled explosives on his dreadlocks. He boarded a small ship to the home of the Super Predators, learning that they share it with the Serpents, and a group of more aggressive red Serpents. He was to kill all of the Super Predators, and any serpents in his way. Before he boarded, Yeyin said one last thing to him. "Payas leitjin-de Hma'mi'de" he had said, meaning 'remember the gods' practice.' He nodded, ready for anything. He landed his ship, remembering what his sire had said to him before he had passed on. "Thin-de le'hsaun 'aloun'myin-de s' bpi-de gka-de hou-depaya" and he had learned the gift off all sights. But he was here to finish the dance of the fallen Yautja. He would kill everything. He exited his ship, and charged into uncharted lands, out for blood.


	2. al'Nagara

Halkrath rushed through the heavily wooded area, hoping to attract some attention. Sure enough, his scanners picked up two Razor Claw Xenomorphs chasing him. He knew the purple Serpents were the fastest of their species, and he had to act quickly. He spun, extending his wrist and arm blades. The three blades shot out, like three jagged katana. The Xenomorphs couldn't stop themselves, and ran directly into the blades, slicing themselves into pieces. Their acidic blood coated the blades, but he flung his arms, causing the blades to become cleaned of the Serpent's Venomous blood. He retracted the blades, drawing his short sword.

He used the blade as a machete, cleaving through the brush. His scanners picked up more Xenomorphs, but he couldn't find them. He kept slashing through the brush, hearing the trees above him rustle. He looked up, seeing a lone Praetorian Guard. These were Drones that evolved into large, male Xenomorphs. Halkrath smiled under his Dai'shui. The thirteen foot tall Serpent jumped down, his head crest destroying branches. He hissed at Halkrath. Halkrath grunted back, sheathing his short sword. He drew one of his Ki'cti-pa. The Serpent charged, his massive head downward. He knew the creature's skull was too hard to pierce with his Ki'cti-pa, so he went for the alternative. He extended one end, jumping. He landed atop the Praetorian's crest, and stabbed down into it's back. The creature roared, standing erect. Halkrath jumped up, using the creature's moment of pain as an opening. He sliced through his mouth, down his throat, chest and groin. The creature fell in half, acidic blood spraying about. Halkrath saw leaves and wood melt due to the acidic liquid. He walked over the creature's carcass, continuing on.

He came to a small clearing in the forest, and looked up. The planet had two suns, and it was only day when they were both visible. He saw both suns high in the sky, pouring rays of heat down upon the planet. He heard growls, and checked his scanners. They picked up three Super Predators, spread out in the brush. He fully extended his Ki'cti-pa, and drew the second one. He extended it fully, roaring a challenge. The three rushed out at the same time. One came at Halkrath from the front, and Halkrath threw one of his Ki'cti-pa, striking it in the throat. The creature tripped, tumbling to it's death. The other two came from the sides. Halkrath jumped so he could reach the taller beings. He sliced the throat of one, spinning. Without landing, he slammed the spear into the side of his next foe's head. It pierced his Dai-shui, coming out the other side. He retracted the blades of the spear, causing the body to fall to the ground. He collected his other spear, walking off with a scoff. A Xenomorph drone came upon the walking Halkrath, and stalked him. Halkrath stopped, turning around. His Plasma Caster aimed into the tree, and he fired. The Drone exploded into pieces, acidic blood spraying about. The head fell toward Halkrath. He caught the heavy appendage in his hands, opening the mouth. He grabbed the inner jaw, turning back. He dragged the skull with him, to attract enemies. Another Super Predator came from the shadows, thinking Halkrath's back was open. Halkrath spun with the skull in his hands, smashing the Super Predator in the chest, denting his armor. He watched his foe throw the skull off, standing, enraged. His wrist blades extended, and he charged. Halkrath scoffed, Ki'cti-pa drawn and elongated. He ducked under the Predator's forward sweep, jabbing the spear upward. He felt it pierce threw the armor, hitting tender flesh. Halkrath used all of his strength, hoisting his foe's body overhead. He let go of the spear, jamming one end into the ground. His wrist blades extended, and he slashed the Predator's face. His armor shredded, allowing the blades to tear through his soft flesh. The force of the slash broke his neck, killing him. Halkrath shoved the carcass, tearing his spear out. He smiled under his Dai'shui, loving the feeling of victory.

Halkrath stalked through the forest, hand on the hilt of his al'Nagara. He spun, cleaving off the head of a Xenomorph Drone, using an upward slash. Spinning and coming down, he defeated another Drone. Flinging the blood off of his al'Nagara, he sheathed the blade. He drew his plasma pistol, continuing to walk. He stalked through thinner brush, hearing commotion up ahead. Peeking through the brush, he saw a small camp of Youngblood Super Predators, most likely on their coming of age Kv'var. Halkrath knew it would be dishonorable to kill these Youngbloods, but it would be more dishonorable if he let them live. He hung his head, apologizing to Cetanu for the dishonored corpses he was about to send him. He walked through the brush, knowing the young beings were no challenge.

They immediately jumped to their feet, but it was already too late. One of Halkrath's plasma casters blew a hole threw one of their chests. His other plasma caster knocked one down, glancing his flank. His unleashed his plasma pistol onto the largest , and oldest member. He pulled the trigger twice, one causing him to stumble back, armor dented. The second finished off the poor Youngblood. Halkrath walked over to the Youngblood who was beginning to stand. He stood over the child, grabbing his face in his hands. He placed a finger over his own Dai'shui, then moved his hand next to his face, before extending his Arm Blades. The Youngblood's skull stood no chance against the reinforced metal. He dropped the corpse, walking on. If Youngbloods were having Kv'vars on their home planet, then that must mean the Serpent's outnumber them. Halkrath chuckled under his mask. He spun, extending his arm blades, piercing the skull of a Drone. He pulled the blade out, spinning to axe kick another Drone. He made sure not to hesitate, jamming his arm blades through the creature's skull. He pulled the blade out, flinging the blood off. One thing he knew, was that if serpent blood was allowed to linger on Yautja weaponry, it would deteriorate. And Halkrath would make sure that didn't happen. He pushed on, ready for anything. He came to a small clearing, and trace amounts of sunshine peaked through the otherwise dark, shaded forest.

On the other side of the clearing was one of the Super Predators, but this one was different. His armor was discarded, and he wielded only an al'Nagara. Halkrath took an interest to this, grunting at the swordsman. The blades man nodded, hand on the hilt of his blade. Halkrath mimicked the gesture, hand on the hilt of his blade as well. He ran at Halkrath, and Halkrath ran back. Halkrath's scanner picked up Drones in the area, and he made sure to fight accordingly. Running at each other, a swarm of Xenomorph Drones exploded from the trees.

Halkrath spun with extreme speed, unleashing a flurry of blows. He slashed the swordsman in the chest, opening a bloody wound. A quarter way into a spin, he slashed the throat of a Drone. The swordsman kept heading straight, delivering a downward slash to a Drone. Halkrath was halfway through his spin, slashing a Drone. One hundred and eighty degrees caused Halkrath to face the same direction as the swordsman. He threw a Hunter's Disk, slashing throw more of the swordsman's flesh. The disk continued to fly, going through the skull of a Drone, before turning back, slashing another Drone on it's return course. Three quarters of the way through his spin, he caught the disk, throwing it again while slashing a larger Drone. The swordsman continued to slash through Drones, ignoring the blood seeping from his wounds. Halkrath finished his spin, severing a Drone's head, catching the disk he had thrown. Placing it back in his pouch, he sheathed his sword.

The Super Predator had dropped his sword, weakened from blood loss. He fell to his knees, before a Drone jumped upon his large back. He fought with all his remaining strength to remove the creature, but it was futile. Halkrath rushed over. Being defeated by a Serpent was dishonorable, but allowing a felloe Yautja, regardless of rank, status, or species die at the hands of a Serpent was even more dishonorable. He grabbed the Serpent, throwing it off the Yautja swordsman. He punched the Serpent, jarring it. He extended all of his claws, wrist and arm. The six jagged, sharp blades were jammed into the Drone's head. Pulling them out, he flung the blood off before retracting them. He walked over to the dying Yautja. The bleeding swordsman looked up at Halkrath, tilting his head, as if asking why. Halkrath crouched down next to the Yautja. "Yin'tekai" he said. Honor. He clicked his mandibles together in regard of the fallen warrior. The warrior let one smile fall over his features before the life seeped from his veins.

Halkrath continued on, leaving his al'Nagara with the fallen swordsman. He moved with extreme arrogance, stealth not mattering to him. He wasn't arrogant, he just wanted to come off as having his guard down. Sure enough, it attracted the attention of two extremely aggressive guests. Ravager Xenomorphs. The thirteen foot tall creatures were bred only in war, and came equipped. They had three wide blade like protrusions coming from their wrists.

He spun, extending his wrist and arm blades. His Ki'cti-pa wouldn't help him here, they're skin was harder than the spear could pierce without breaking. One exploded from the bushes, arms extended. Halkrath swung his arm, shoving the Ravager's arm downward. He swung his other set of blades upward, scraping the ravager's flesh while shoving him back, leaving him open. The other Ravager came from behind, causing Halkrath to roll out of the way. The Ravager's blow struck his friend, tearing into hard flesh. The wounded ravager stumbled back. Halkrath fired both plasma casters at the Ravager's, but the uninjured one moved out of the way. The two plasma blast caused the wounded Xenomorph to explode. Halkrath spun, leaning back to avoid a slash from a Ravager. The slash cut through his chest plate, leaving his flesh exposed to the elements. Halkrath shook off the broken armor, swing both hands at the creature's face. The serrated edges of his blades tore through the arm of the creature, jarring it. It stumbled back, the blades not able to cut through it's massively thick skull. Halkrath grabbed the severed hand, swinging it at the injured Ravager. It sliced into it's thick, armor like flesh, causing the creature to scream. Halkrath swung again, but harder, and aimed for the head. It ripped through the Ravager, killing it. It fell, acidic blood raining down on the greenery. Halkrath ripped the diamond like blades from the arm of the Ravager. He took the severed arm of the Xenomorph, using it's acidic blood to weld the blades onto his armor. He looked at the new weaponry, smiling darkly. He grabbed the Xenomorph, using his new blades to sever it's head. He held the head of the Serpent over head, roaring triumphantly.


	3. Th'syra

Halkrath had found a cave to rest in, close to his ship. The cave was large enough that he could store trophies and souvenirs. He left the next morning, refreshed. He examined his new blades, obtained from the Ravager Xenomorph. They were primarily for close quarters combat, when he would use forearms or elbows. He stalked through the thick forest, going over his gear. One of his Hunter's disks was slightly eroded, due to slicing through the acidic flesh of Xenomorphs. He disposed of the disk, and continued on. His al'Nagara was left behind with the defeated Super Predator, and he obtained the forearm blades from defeated the Ravager Xenomorphs. Continuing through a small clearing, he checked his scanners. They picked up no definitive heat sources, indicating he was alone.

Yeyin N'yaka-de Nracha-dte Yin'tekai sat on his throne, debating the future of his clan. His son was dead, and he had no other children. Most Yautja his age had hundreds of children, but he chose to be a warrior over a father. He rubbed his forehead with a scarred, calloused hand. He was always told he loved Kv'var over everything else, be he never took it seriously. Now, he wished he would've stopped to have a few more children.

Halkrath N'ritja Nan-de Than-guan was pissed. He was pinned underneath a Drone, who looked ready to kill him. His Dai-shui was knocked off during the fight, but not broken. He grunted, searching for a way to kill the Serpent. He found only one way. Roaring and flexing his facial muscles, Halkrath stabbed the Xenomorph in the face with his tusk like mandibles. Swinging his head back, he pulled off the front of the Serpent's head, kicking the body off. He rolled as acidic blood covered the ground he just laid on. He looked at the corpse, grunting. Well, at least he had breakfast.

Collecting his Dai-shui, Halkrath sat down near the Drone's body. Pulling out his shortsword, Halkrath began cutting the meat from the bones of the Serpent. He fired a small burst of plasma from his Plasma Pistol, cooking the flesh. He lifted his head back. Dropping the flesh down his throat. He swallowed, savoring the flavor of a hot meal. Sighing, he continued to cut flesh from the Xenomorph.

An U'darahje scout paled in shock. The maskless Yautja was eating the flesh of a Serpent. How? The Serpent's flesh is hard, and covered in acidic slime, and also acidic blood. The Yautja must either have a death wish, or be a bigger threat than anticipated.

Halkrath picked his teeth with one of the Xenomorph's fingers, as maintaining good hygiene was honorable. Once his teeth were clean, he discarded the finger. He had eaten the whole Drone, as Yautja were voracious carnivores. He'd likely need to eat again tomorrow. He had kept the face of the Xenomorph he'd eaten, examining the trophy. The face of the Xenomorph was intriguing to him, as they had no eye sockets. He wondered if they saw with their noses, but he saw no nostrils. Hearing maybe? But he found no ears. They likely saw through touch, or taste. That, or they had a special gland that he ate. He placed the skull on the ground, as he had entered his cave. He wished his ship would fit in here, but it was too large. Due to an increase in the population, many hunts were underway, each group of Youngbloods needing their own ship. He was stuck with a large cargo ship, big enough to fit a group of Serpent Queens. Making sure the skull was positioned the way he wanted it, Halkrath left the cave.

The scout returned to his home base, where his clan, Dto-Kjuhte, resided. The clan leader looked down at him from his raised throne. The Veteran was scarred, and missing one eye. He clicked his mandible at the scout. "What have you found on this roaming Tarei Hsan?" The clan Leader asked, calling the smaller Yautja an unworthy opponent. The scout released a breath he didn't know he was holding. "N'yaka-de, I found him, he took the bait. But he is not what you'd expect. I report that he defeated the Drone, by biting off it's face. How I cannot tell. He also proceeded to consume the Drone as well, N'yaka-de." He said, kneeling with his had down. The clan leader stroked the smooth dome of his pet. "I see. Did he survive consuming the Serpent? Yautja with no will to go on eat Kiande Amedha to induce The Final Sleep." He asked, eyes boring into the scout's. The scout nodded. "Yes N'yaka-de. He lived. His chest plate was gone, and his flesh was heavily scarred as well. Judging my the scars, he is likely Blooded, and he was heavily armed. His Dai-shui was like a skull, and black. It appears he has the blades of Ravager Serpents attached to armor on his forearms, but it was hard to tell." The scout reported. The Clan Leader nodded. The Yautja's skills, and armament sounded familiar. But he needed to make sure. 'What color was his flesh?" He asked. The scout's brow furrowed, as if confused, but he answered anyway. "His flesh was a dark green, and the scars were black, N'yaka-de." He relayed. The Clan Leader cursed under his breath. He slapped his pet's head, and it exploded forward, killing the scout. He stood, turning his back to the court. He called upon his head guard, and gave him this order. "Assemble three Ki'cti-pa N'yaka-des, and send them after him." He commanded. The guard seemed unnerved. "Three?" He asked. The Super Predator nodded. "Yes. We have a Nan De Than Guan in our territory." He said, looking determined.

Halkrath retracted his wrist blades, standing straight. He looked at the ten Drone's surrounding him, all dead. He scoffed, continuing on. His scanners picked up advanced technology, and he used his upper left mandible to examine the new data. It said that there were three Yautja in the vicinity, all wearing the exclusive Phoenix Armor. The armor was exclusive to Spear masters, and resisted Plasma. Is also healed the Yautja if attacked with fire, as the armor was like a Phoenix's plumage. Using his lower left mandible to close out the data, Halkrath smiled. He drew his Ki'cti-pa, extending them to their full length. He twirled them, the center of the spear moving between his fingers. He was ready for a battle, though this wouldn't be much of one. The Phoenix Armor was brittle, and would be easily pierced. His scanners picked them up at the next clearing, and Halkrath rushed to meet them.

The U'darahje spear masters waited for the smaller Yautja, as he was rushing them. They all wielded two spears, all extended to their full length. Two on six wasn't very favorable for the smaller Yautja, though neither was one on three.

Halkrath screeched to a halt when he entered the clearing. The three Spear masters all had their spears extended, and wielded two each. Halkrath smirked, maybe this would be fun after all. They charged in unison, spears pointed forward. Halkrath jumped, avoiding the spears. He landed on one Yautja's shoulders, clashing blades with another. The Yautja jerked suddenly, causing Halkrath to fall off. He swung his spear, swatting away an incoming blow. He spun to land on his feet, swinging upward defensively. On his feet, he spun the spears at his sides. One came at him from the front, swinging in an X like fashion. Halkrath swung down, making his foe move to block him. The move made his feet vulnerable, and Halkrath exploited that. He stabbed the bottom blade of the spear in the Yautja's foot, causing him to cry out. Halkrath's arm was near his foes stomach, and he extended his wrist and arm blades. The blades shot through the armor, piercing his flesh. Phosphorant green blood covered Halkrath's arm, and he retracted the blades. One came from behind, think he was vulnerable. Halkrath pulled upward on his spear, causing the bottom blade to leave his foot, and the top blade to pierce his throat. He used this as a pole, lifting himself up, kicking the incoming enemy in the chest. One came from above. Halkrath pulled his spear from his fallen foe's throat, jumping back. The body fell, and the enraged Yautja's airborne assault missed. The Yautja's stood together, jamming their spears into the ground. The reached behind their heads, pulling their Dai-shui off, dropping them to the ground. They roared at him, ripping their spears from the ground. They charged at the same time, eyes blazing with fury. Halkrath charged as well, ready to battle the larger, enraged Yautja. They both jabbed one spear at him, and he jumped over them. They spun, lifting the spear they jabbed, and coming down, synchronized. The X shaped attack trapped Halkrath, who needed to find a way out before it hit. Halkrath retracted the lower blades on the spears, spinning in midair. This action slashed the Yautja's armor, causing them to drop their spears and stumble back. Halkrath retracted his spears, replacing them to the specially crafted holsters on his sides. He charged the Spear masters, knowing they wouldn't be very skilled in combat. He jumped, kicking one in the chest. He landed on his feet, and reached behind his head. He pulled off his mask as well, roaring loudly. The larger Yautja advanced upon him, still feeling they had the advantage. Halkrath unleashed a front kick, hitting the larger Yautja in the thigh. The strike caused his opponent to stumble, allowing Halkrath to switch his focus. He turned to the other Yautja, running at him. The Yautja prepared himself, ready to kill the smaller foe. Halkrath ducked down, swing his arms. The blades he obtained from the Ravager Serpents severed the leg of his foe, causing him to fall to the ground. Halkrath stood over him, looking down. He placed his fist above his foe's face, and extended his arm and wrist blades. The foe died instantly. Retracting his blades, Halkrath barely had any time to react before the other Super Predator cam e at him. He rammed into Halkrath, knocking him to the ground. Halkrath shoved him off, rolling and jumping to his feet. He growled, and charged. He jumped onto the maskless Yautja, roaring in his face. He slammed his mandibles into the crown of the Yautja, where his brain resides. The blow to his most important vital organ shut his body down, killing him. Halkrath ripped his mandibles away, his foe's brain in his mouth. He swallowed the organ, roaring triumphantly.

The Clan Leader of clan Dto-Kjuhte hear the roar and froze. That roar meant that the Yautja had defeated three U'darahje Spear masters. His kills were incredible. The clan leader was beginning to become worried. But something was becoming obvious to him. The clan leader was beginning to regret killing Yeyin N'yaka-de's son.


	4. Syra'yte

Halkrath ventured on, heading straight. He predicted that the U'darahje civilization would be large, but crowded, due to the Serpent issue. He wondered if any of the U'darahje were a match for him, and how many of them there were. A Veteran Yautja can have hundreds of shucklings, and Veteran Yautja weren't uncommon. He would hate to have to kill children, as that is dishonorable. His scanners picked up a large Serpent presence to the west, and he left to investigate.

The Yautja had strayed off the straight path, causing him to miss the U'darahje civilization. The leader of Clan Dto-Kjuhte sighed, happy that his clan was safe, if only for now.

Halkrath closed in on the Serpent infestation, and spun. Extending one of his Ki'cti-pa, Halkrath jabbed upward, impaling a Drone in the face. Ripping the blade out, he spun to jam the spear through another Drone's chest. Tearing out the spear, Halkrath smiled. Time to have some fun.

\

Halkrath tore through the Drones. Pulling his wrist blades from the head of a fallen Serpent, Halkrath spun, his forearm blades obtained from the Ravagers slicing the face of a Drone. His Ki'cti-pa slammed into the face of a Drone. He noticed the Drone's were getting bigger as he tore his spear from the Drone. He fired his Plasma Casters, causing two Xenomorphs to explode. He continued firing his Plasma Casters as he sliced through drones. He pressed on, having an idea of what was waiting for him.

Halkrath lost count of how many Serpents he killed. Hundreds, likely. Both his Ki'cti-pas were extended, spinning to make sure none of the Serpent's acidic blood eroded them. Spinning, he ducked under a Drone, firing his Plasma caster up at it. He came up, impaling another Drone with an upward jab, and yet another with a side swipe. He ripped the blades out, twirling them with hundreds of years of expertise, removing all traces of acidic blood from them.

Halkrath wouldn't stop. He knew he strayed off the path he decided to take, but he didn't care. Ducking under a Razor Claw Xenomorph, he jabbed upward with his Ki'cti-pa, killing it. Without hesitation, Halkrath vaulted himself over the carcass as he tore the spear from its throat. His first spear came down, impaling a Ravager, and he repeated the vaulting action, killing a Drone. He ripped the blade from the Drone, landing on his feet. He shook with excitement, and pressed on.

He killed and killed. He knew this was a hive, but this was a big hive. He made it to a small clearing in the forest, seeing the sleeping Queen. He had planned to kill her quickly, but her sons came. The six Praetorian Guards roared at him, charging.

He had switched to his wrist and arm blades, as his spears were beginning to degrade. He knew fighting a Praetorian Guard in close quarters combat was dangerous, but it was what needed to be done.

The first charged him, spitting acidic slime. Halkrath jumped back, swinging down with his blades. The jagged edges met the Praetorian's crest with a clang, but they sliced through, causing the Guard to scream in pain. Halkrath fired his Plasma casters, jarring the Guard. Pulling a Ki'cti-pa and extending it, he threw it through the skull of the Guard, killing him. One down, five to go.

The second one came at him relentlessly. It swung it's huge tail, which Halkrath caught. He spun the Guard, causing him to hit his brothers. He kept spinning, using the Serpent as a weapon. He fired his plasma casters at the Praetorian, causing him to explode. He flipped the tail in his grasp, just in time to swing it at another Praetorian. One came from above. Halkrath pulled his Plasma Pistol, and fired, jarring the male Serpent. He spun, swinging the severed tail as a whip. Two down.

He swung down with the tail, and the Praetorian jumped back. Halkrath fired his Plasma pistol and Plasma casters, causing the Praetorian to explode. The fourth and fifth worked together, one coming from each direction. Halkrath jumped up, causing the Serpents to run into each other. He swung the tail down, rolling his wrist. This wrapped the tail around one of the Praetorians. Halkrath discarded his Plasma Pistol temporarily, and drew his shortsword. He came down, blade pointing at the head of the fifth Praetorian. He impaled the unsuspecting Serpent, landing on his feet. His gaze locked upon the stirring Queen. He sheathed his blade, grabbing the severed tail with his other hand. He spun multiple times, gathering speed and force. He unleashed the Praetorian, and he flew in the direction of the Queen. He smashed into the Queen, waking her. She roared loudly, smashing her child due to her rage. She charged at the Yautja, and he wasn't intimidated, despite the thirty six and a half foot height difference..

Halkrath threw his Ki'cti-pas at the Queen, but she swiped them away. He drew his shortsword, and charged. He activated his cloaking device, which, up until now, he found no use for. He slashed he Queens knee, spinning to repeat the action. Her huge spiked tail swung in his direction, and he jumped. Her tail whipped around, striking him. He grunted, cloaking device broken. He threw the shortsword at the Queen, impaling her crest. It did little but enrage the huge Serpent, causing her attacks to become even more vicious.

Halkrath ran in circles, firing his Plasma casters and recovered Plasma Pistol at the Queen. He hoped it did damage, but did little. Grunting, he ripped his left Plasma Caster off his shoulder, altering it. He combined it with the Plasma Pistol, making a larger, more powerful version. He fired at the Queen, watching her stumble back. He fired again, watching her fall to the ground. He knew she wasn't dead, just injured. He took the precious time to modify the upgraded Plasma Pistol, using his other Plasma Caster. When finished, the Queen had stood. Halkrath had designed it like a human's pump shotgun, and fired. The Queen stumbled back. He fired again, and a third time, roaring. The Queen stumbled again and again, but refused to fall for good. Halkrath saw a glimmer in the corner of his eye, and moved toward it while firing. He looked down at the object. It looked like a scythe blade, and nothing else. Halkrath smiled.

Halkrath dropped the Plasma Shotgun, picking up the scythe blade. He flipped it over, seeing the handle. He grabbed it, and shook the handle. It extended, and the blade flipped around. He gripped it harder, and the Black Plasma coursed through the blade. He roared, remembering his clan's weapon. He charged the Queen, ready to end her.

Halkrath charged the Queen, scythe in hand. The Queen charged as well, screaming in anguish for her fallen hive. Halkrath ducked underneath hear, cutting off her leg, spinning and cleaving off the other. He jumped, vaulting himself over the queen. He rolled like a cannonball in midair, the scythe slicing off the Queen's arm. He landed, spinning and severing the Queen's other arm. The limbless Queen screamed, anguished at her inability to avenge her children. Halkrath walked over to her neck, and lifted the scythe above his head. The Dark Plasma increased the size of the blade, making it large enough to finish the Queen. He came down roaring, severing the Queen's head. Her head left her shoulders, and Halkrath retracted the scythe's shaft, spinning it to retract the blade. He grabbed the Queen's head, heading back to his cave.

Halkrath left his cave, and roared. He had a Queen skull, and a Praetorian skull. He also had Ravager Blades. He would continue on, his next target the Red Queen.

The clan leader of Dto-Kjuhte was unnerved. He was on bad terms with the Yautja already, but having a Nan-De Than-Guan after his people was insane. The clan was known for their immense power, and shamanistic gifts. He looked through his weapons arsenal. He wouldn't be fighting him anytime soon, but he wanted to be sure he was properly armed to fight Halkrath Nan-De Than-Guan.


	5. Z'skvy-de

Halkrath prowled on, remembering what the Red Serpents were like. They were more aggressive, but fewer in number. This meant that battling them would be unique, as the Serpents always chose sneak attacks. Fighting Serpents that charge would be, interesting.

Halkrath was in the shadows, watching the entrance to the hive. The Drone's at the edge of the territory were anxious, as if itching for a fight. Halkrath emerged from the shadows slowly, deciding how to fight the Serpentine aliens. He decided to test their battle skill, and went for hand to hand combat.

Halkrath had emerged directly into their line of infrared vision, anticipating any reaction. The three red Serpents charged blindly, heading straight for Halkrath. He clenched his fists, ducking under a claw. He swung his leg, tripping one, jumping back to avoid a kick from another. The third was on top of him, not giving him any time to rest. In midair, Halkrath slashed the Xenomorph's face, causing it to stumble back. Halkrath placed his feet on the ground, only for the two original guards to charge him blindly.

Halkrath jumped, pushing the two long skulls of the guards together. The resounding crack sounded throughout the forest, and the two guards fell dead. The blood from their skulls was on Halkrath's wrist blades, and he flung his arms, removing the acidic liquid. The third guard screamed, charging harder then before. Halkrath scoffed, ducking under a wild slash. He brought his sharp, clawed hands up, slicing through the red Serpent's flesh. He stood erect, spinning to deliver a kick to the Serpent's back. The Xenomorph stumbled forward, allowing Halkrath to pull his Dark Plasma Scythe. He extended the shaft, leaving the blade sheathed. The blade would fling out, similar to a human's switchblade knife, and become charged with Dark Plasma, which was thicker than normal Plasma. The drone stood, and Halkrath closed in.

Halkrath smashed the Drone in the back with the thick shaft of the Scythe, severing the brain stem from the spinal cord, killing the Xenomorph. He flung the blade out, and turned. He ran into the Hive, its Queen his target.

Halkrath met resistance as soon as he hit the Hive. Drones came from above, Halkrath spinning and slashing upwards. Halkrath put his arm up to protect himself from the acidic spray of the Xenomorph blood. His arm blades eroded instantly, red Xenomorphs having more acidic blood. Halkrath spun, coming down in an acute diagonal angle, bifurcating two more reckless Drones. Halkrath spun the weapon above his head, spinning and slashing down, killing another Drone. He had just entered the Hive, and became excited for what awaited him at it's core.

He made it through the Drones, and started to run into bigger Warrior Serpents. While the Red warriors were still reckless, that had a better idea of how to battle than their smaller siblings. Halkrath jumped, slashing the face of a Warrior in midair. Halkrath's feet touched the ground as he slashed yet another foe in half. Halkrath swung upward, catching a Xenomorph under the jaw. The blade emerged from the top of the Warrior's skull. Halkrath pulled the blade from the skull of his vanquished foe, acidic green blood coating the ground.

Halkrath had retracted his Scythe, and switched to his wrist blades. He didn't have arm blades on the one arm, and didn't feel right using only one Arm Blade. Halkrath yanked back, tearing the claws from the skull of a Praetorian Guard. He spun, slashing another in the face. He stomped forward, and jammed the claws into the Serpents back. He roared, lifting the bleeding foe into the air. He slammed the other claw into the Xenomorph, and he yanked. His arms separated, going opposite ways, and the body followed, being brutally ripped in half. Halkrath's other Arm Blade eroded, and he discarded the useless weapons.

Halkrath kept on, slicing through his foes. He made it to the center of the Hive, seeing a larger group of Praetorian Guards. The six red Xenomorphs stood around five orbs that surrounded the sleeping queen. Halkrath drew his Ki'cti-pa, extending them to their full length. He threw the bladed weapons at his foes, both spears slamming into the Praetorians' crests. The two injured Guards cried out, and the other four stayed on alert. Halkrath could tell, he wasn't going to have that much of a good time.

Halkrath decided to take the bold route. He wanted his spears back, and they were slowly eroding in the skulls of the Red Praetorian. He drew his shortsword, holding it in his left hand. He extended his right Wrist Blades, and clicked a button in his Dai'shui. The button started music, from the Ooman planet, Earth. The Praetorians screamed at Halkrath, before blindly charging him. The music started, and Halkrath bursted into action. It was time to play The Game.

The first note played, and Halkrath sliced one of the speared Praetorians with his blade. The strike sliced flesh from the chest, and the next two notes played. Halkrath moved with lightning speed, impaling the Praetorian in the chest, and then under the jaw. Halkrath withdrew his blades, yanking out the spear. He sheathed the shortsword, and spun. The Game had started, and he was going to defeat the final Boss.

Halkrath stood back, rocking his head to the rhythm of the music. The chorus played, and Halkrath moved with the rhythm. He spun, slashing diagonally, sweeping low, and diagonally again. The Praetorian leaked blood, but continued. He swung his large claws at Halkrath, who brought his leg up. Blocking the strike with his knee, Halkrath's armor broke away, leaving his leg open. Halkrath jammed the spear into the Praetorian's head, piercing the whole skull. Halkrath ripped out the spear, moving with the song.

Halkrath jumped, avoiding a slash from a Praetorian. One swung while spinning, using it's spiked tail as a weapon. Halkrath gripped the tail, spinning the three thousand pound Xenomorph. A fourth blindly rushed, getting smashed by the whip like Serpent. Both flew through the air, crashing into a tree, felling it. Halkrath battled the other speared Xenomorph, moving with the rhythm. Halkrath spun the spear in a figure eight, slicing into the flesh of the Xenomorph. He kicked the Xenomorph in the knee, breaking it. The Serpent cried out, falling to the ground the other two Xenomorph arose.

The two red Praetorians rose, charging blindly. The enraged Xenomorphs ran, stopping to swing their tails. Halkrath knew he couldn't avoid the attacks, so he did the next best thing. Halkrath grabbed both tails, and roared. The song slowly faded, and Halkrath spun in circles, dreads billowing. Halkrath smashed the surrounding areas, using the Xenomorphs as weapons. The injured speared Praetorian rose, albeit wobbly. Halkrath spun, spreading his hands out. The Xenomorphs stood, groggily. Halkrath swung the two Xenomorph, and they closed around the third. Halkrath's spear was gone, but so was the Serpent, who exploded on impact.

Halkrath threw the serpents into trees, where they rebounded screaming. Halkrath ducked under one, jamming his hand into it's flesh. He pulled, yanking out it's intestines. Running with lightning speed, he wrapped them around the throat of the second. Halkrath jumped back, watching the one Xenomorph charge him. It's intestines choke the second one. Halkrath drew his Plasma Shotgun. He blasted the Xenomorph, killing it. The spray of acidic blood seared the skin of the second one. Halkrath pumped, and pulled the trigger again. The Plasma blast blew the Xenomorph to shreds, only for the five orbs surrounding the Queen to fade, and the Chosen Protectors slowly awoke. The five Queen sized Drones crawled from their resting place, acidic saliva leaking from their maws. Halkrath grunted, and clicked the button in his mask once more.

Halkrath didn't waste time. He pulled two handfuls of Hunter Disks from the pouch on his hip, flinging them at the queen sized Drones. They sliced through their flesh, but only made them more aware of their surroundings. The disks returned to Halkrath, who flung them again. They sliced through more flesh, the acidic blood spraying on the Queen's flesh, but didn't sear it. Halkrath pumped his Shotgun, firing five times in rapid succession, hitting each Xenomorph. They all stumbled back, giving Halkrath time to pull his Dark Plasma Scythe.

Halkrath charged the recovering Xenomorphs, jumping into the air. Halkrath came down, severing the arm of one of the Xenomorphs. The creature screamed loudly, swinging its other arm at Halkrath, claws catching his backplate. The armor was sliced in three, falling off. Halkrath fell to the ground, grunting. Halkrath looked up, and saw another dark Plasma Scythe. He smiled, picking up the weapon. He spun the two Scythes, roaring at the Serpents. As expected, the five rushed him blindly. Halkrath slammed the shafts of the scythes onto he ground, breaking them in half. Halkrath spun them while running, holding them in a reverse grip. Jumping, Halkrath plowed the Scythes into two of their skulls, coming down with them. The two bodies fell to the ground with a loud crash, acidic blood searing through Halkrath's Wrist Blades. Grunting, Halkrath ripped through the skulls of the two dead Xenomorph, pulling his Scythes out.

The other three had spun and came at him, and he jumped over them. They swung upward at him, and he came down, slicing through their skulls and bodies, bifurcating them vertically. The two fell dead, and he spun, only to take a tail to the chest. It slammed into him, flinging him to the side. He lost his grip on the Scythes, and they clattered to the side. Halkrath jumped up, Dai'Shui cracked. The display on his mask was static like, so he discarded the mask. Halkrath arched his back and flared his mandibles, roaring at the final Xenomorph. The Xenomorph screamed back, charging him. He ran, jumping with all of his force. He propelled into the air, the Xenomorph directly below him, inner mouth open and out.

Halkrath slid down the Xenomorph's throat, acidic blood eroding his weapons. He slid down the esophagus of the Xenomorph, soon landing in the stomach. Halkrath grunted, knee deep in acid. The acid melted his weapons, and armor, making them useless. Halkrath felt it was time to give the Serpent a taste of his own medicine. Halkrath walked up to the wall of the Serpent, where they would burst from. Halkrath slammed his claws through, slowly tearing through the Xenomorph's stomach.

Halkrath clawed again and again, hearing the screams of pain from outside. Halkrath saw a small speck of light, and changed his method. Halkrath slammed his mandibles through the flesh of the Xenomorph, emerging through it's stomach. Seeing the hole was large enough, Halkrath burst through the stomach of the Serpent, and it fell dead. Halkrath spun, acidic blood flinging from his skin. Halkrath roared, and turned. The Red Queen was enraged, roaring as loud as she could, charging Halkrath. The weaponless Yautja charged the Queen with no remorse.

Halkrath jumped, slamming his foot into the Queen. She stumbled forward, swinging her spiked tail upward. Halkrath grabbed the tail, swinging. The Queen flew through the air slamming through trees. Halkrath landed on the ground slouched, breathing heavily. The Queen was huge, but Halkrath managed to throw the Serpent through the air. She rose, screaming and charging. Halkrath noticed her inner mouth was hanging out, jaws spread. Halkrath smirked, bracing himself for the four ton Xenomorph.

The queen charged him recklessly, and he grabbed her inner mouth. He pulled, tearing it out as he threw her through the air. As she took the time to recover, Halkrath slid the huge inner mouth over his arm, using it like a weapon. The Queen stood, charging Halkrath once more. Halkrath swung his fist, using the remainder of his strength to plow his fist through her skull. She stretched out erect, before falling lifeless to the ground.

Halkrath awoke in his cave, red Queen skull next to the queen skull. He had reclaimed his Scythes, and looked at them. He smirked, slamming the two shafts together. One was held in a reverse grip, so the new weapon was dual bladed, the tips of the Scythes in a clockwise position. Halkrath examined the new weapon, smiling darkly.

The U'darahje clan leader was still worried, but not as much. He knew the Yautja hated them, but they couldn't help it. They didn't choose to be experimented on by the Mala'kak.


	6. Thar'n-Da

Halkrath burst forth, continuing on his rampage. This time he entered a hive of black Serpents. These Serpents were slightly larger than the last black hive he took on, so he made sure to be careful. He drew his Scythe, spinning it around. Serpents would began to flood out towards him, and he was ready.

Halkrath spun, using his Scythe to slice through a Drone, ducking down to cleave the legs of another. Extending his legs quickly, the injured Drone was ended. Coming up, Halkrath slashed into the throat of a Drone, using the second blade to impale another. The first was flung off, blade removed from the second. Halkrath kicked forward, shattering the chest of one, ending it with his Scythe. Using a figure eight, the act of rotating the Scythe at high speeds in the shape of an eight, Halkrath shredded through the Drones, and larger Warriors. Spinning the Scythe and himself, Halkrath acted as a whirlwind, and Xenomorph corpses were everywhere. Warriors backed away, hissing at the Yautja Warrior. Halkrath roared, beating his chest with his hand. He challenged them, and they backed away more. Halkrath wasn't taking no as an answer, and pulled his Plasma Shotgun. He pulled the trigger, pumping and pulling the trigger again. Retreating Warriors were felled by the mighty Plasma weapon, bursts of plasma cutting through their ranks. Halkrath flared his mandibles, feeling the adrenaline flow through his veins.

Halkrath soon felled hundreds of Drones and Warriors, but came upon the center of the hive. Five orbs held the Chosen Protectors, which were oversized Queens. This intrigued Halkrath, meaning the ruler of the Hive was above the level of queen. Halkrath smiled, then came under attack. The thirty six Praetorians were not giving in easily. Halkrath summoned his Scythe, roaring loudly.

Halkrath jumped, coming down with his scythe. One Praetorian was felled, Halkrath coming up to fell another. Halkrath spun, cleaving off the tail of one Praetorian, continuing the spin to remove an arm from another. The two injured praetorian's stood back, and five more advanced. Halkrath spun in a circle, felling one by removing it's head, another through a slice to the throat, a third through bifurcation, and the last two sustained injuries to their crests, flying back. One came from above. Halkrath ducked, grabbing the Xenomorph's tail. He swung the Praetorian at his allies. The sharp crest of the Praetorian felled the two injured ones. He loosed the Xenomorph, felling the other two injured ones. Halkrath pulled his Plasma shotgun, blasting an incoming Praetorian. The Praetorian's close range was it's downfall. Halkrath spun the Shotgun in his hand, using it as a club. He clubbed one Xenomorph in the face, causing it to stumble. One came from behind. Halkrath held the Plasma weapon backwards, pulling the trigger. The blast fired behind him, felling his foe.

Halkrath summoned the scythe, annoyed by the Praetorians. He ducked, swinging low. Jumping, he swung upwards. He turned midair, bifurcating an incoming Xenomorph. Landing, he came up, spinning and coming down. More bodies hit the floor of the forest. The Praetorians were more intelligent than their red cousins, and started to back away. The orbs containing the queens started to fade, and Halkrath cursed. Halkrath sprung into action, adrenaline flowing through his veins.

He punched one Xenomorph, coming up to remove it's head. He spun, cleaving another head. He kicked low, sweeping another before planting the Scythe into it's face. He growled, puling the Scythe in two. The two short handled Scythes gave Halkrath more diversity in battle, and he glared at his remaining foes. He burst forth, not letting up.

He came down, planting the Scythes into the skull of one Praetorian, removing them quickly. Spinning, he struck the armpit of one, the blade going through the shoulder and throat into the skull. Shoving the Praetorian corpse, he planted the blade into another skull. Removing the blades, he growled. He jumped, flipping and planting the Scythes into the back of a Praetorian crest. He flung the Praetorian, head disconnecting from its body. Halkrath ducked the claws of one, coming up in an X fashion, cleaving the Serpent in four. Jumping over the tail of one, he spun the Scythes in his hand, so the blades pointed backward. He swung the blades at the Xenomorph, the back of the Scythes acting as a pseudo hammer, splitting the skull. Spinning one Scythe back around, Halkrath ducked a claw strike, slamming the but of the Scythe into the Praetorian, going over his other hand with the other Scythe to plant it into the Praetorian's skull. Halkrath growled, continuing to fell his foes.

The thirty six Praetorian corpses littered the ground, but the Queens had not yet arisen. Just then, Halkrath spun, seeing a flash of light. He pulled his shortsword, blocking the Ravager seconds before he lost his head. He shook with rage and adrenaline, roaring so loud, the forest shook with force. He held the shortsword in a reverse grip, and started tearing into the Ravager.

Halkrath couldn't think straight, all he saw was his blades slicing into the Ravager again and again. He saw it cut into flesh ten times, twenty times, he lost count at thirty. The enraged Yautja Warrior screamed with all his force, planting the blade deep with the chest of his foe. Acidic blood pooled around the Ravager, who was near lifeless. Halkrath grasped the face of his foe in his palms, the planted his face upon the Xenomorph. His teeth bit off the inner mouth of the Serpent, his mandibles pulling off the face and part of the skull. Spitting it out, he turned, acidic blood running down his chest, and faced five Queens, all sixty feet in height.

Halkrath had his scythe out, and he was staring down the queens, all of which began to notice him. He pulled the scythe apart, leaping into the air. One of the five massive tails came up to smash him, but he severed it from it's owner. Halkrath planted his Scythes into the crest of one of the Queens, holding on by one, pulling His Plasma Shotgun with the other. He pressed the barrel of the weapon against the crest of the Queen, and fired. The recoil caused him to be shoved back, holding on loosely by the Scythe. The Queen shrieked, stumbling back. Halkrath discarded the Shotgun, bit having time to pump it, and pulled his Scythes from the crest of the Queen. He slammed them in again and again, one by one. The onslaught of blows reduced the Queen to her knees, where another Queen tail lunged at him. Halkrath grabbed his Scythes, and jumped back, the tail impaling the Queen, killing her. The second Queen screamed, her tail lodged in the skull of her sister. Halkrath landed, catching the attention of the three Queens.

Halkrath jumped back rhythmically, avoiding tail thrusts and claws. A tail came down, and Halkrath kicked it, causing it to catch another tail. The two Queens had their tails locked together, and the final queen came down with her jaws, making the mistake of baring her throat. Halkrath planting both Scythes into the throat of the Queen, hoisted his legs onto the chest of the Queen. His muscles clenched, and he stretched himself out. The force slowly ripped the head from the throat of the Queen. Her head rolled away, Halkrath's Scythes becoming free. He set himself upon the Queen who was stuck, planting both Scythes into her back. He twisted them, earning him a cry of pain. He wrenched them apart, slowly bifurcating the Queen. One of the two remaining Queens roared, charging Halkrath. Little did she know, the second Queen she was dragging behind her would be her downfall.

Halkrath ducked underneath the charging Queen. Spinning to the side, Halkrath saw the second Queen, who was being dragging behind the first one, linked together by their tangled tails. Halkrath jumped, planting his Scythes into the Queen's head, one on each side. He turned, spinning. Each queen likely weighed five tons, and their were two of them. The blood pumped through his veins, which bulged under his skin. The Queens began to spin, then became airborne. Halkrath spun them furiously, then flung them across the forest. He glanced down, and saw his Plasma Shotgun. He fired the weapon into the air, the blast killing each Queen with it's unusual force. Halkrath put the Scythes back together. He turned, only to come face to face with the humongous beast that is a Xenomorph Empress.

The giant black beast glared down at the Yautja, evaluating him. Empresses were extremely intelligent, and would evaluate their prey first. The black beast was closer to a Tyrannosaurus Rex than a Serpent, with the crest splitting in two, looking like horns instead. Halkrath was exhausted, and drew a detonator from his loin cloth. He spun in circles, the explosives from his dreadlocks flying off, attaching themselves to the Empress. Halkrath turned, and started to walk away. This confused the Empress, as her prey wasn't supposed to walk away. Halkrath raised his arm, extending his middle finger, stalking away from the Empress. The finger, used as an insult by the Oomans, came down upon the detonator. The explosives detonated, blasting inward, eradicating the Empress's body. Her head hit the floor, acidic blood raining down. Halkrath walked back to his ship, brining the beast to the Hive.

His trophies were al gathered in his ship, but he realized he was nigh on weaponless. Maybe he would find more weapons the next day.

The clan leader of Dto-Kjuhte was ready for the Nan-De Than-Guan. He knew how they fought, and if he was lucky, Halkrath's next enemy would be his last.


	7. Thwei-N'Ritja

Halkrath continued on, wondering how long it would take to complete his mission. He found this planet interesting, and might settle here after his mission. He had his Scythes split in two, continuing on. A red serpent exploded at him, falling victim to a nonchalant swing of his blade.

Halkrath jumped, swinging downward. The red serpent fell. Halkrath was intrigued, as Serpents and their red cousins never lived this close together, almost Hive after Hive. Halkrath ducked under the tail of a red Drone, severing the tail before lunging, planting the blade into the skull of his foe.

Halkrath put the Scythes back together, spinning them in a figure eight. Halkrath continued on, spinning to sever a Drone's head. Ducking down, he sliced a Drone in half, acidic blood flying across the forest as the body fell in two. Halkrath had entered the next hive.

Halkrath spun, cutting in a downward diagonal fashion, watching the Drone fall in pieces. Halkrath ducked under the huge, powerful arms of a Gorilla Xenomorph. The primate infected Xenomorph was huge, with powerful arms the stretched longer than Halkrath's arms. And there were twenty of them.

Halkrath swung down, severing the arm of a Gorilla Xenomorph. One came from behind. Halkrath ducked, watching his assailant's fist smash into the skull of his injured ally, killing him. Halkrath came up, slicing the Xenomorph down the middle. He kept going, his weapon going a full circle, killing one more. He sidestepped one, turning and severing it's head. One jumped in the air, coming down, fists clenched. Halkrath flipped another Xenomorph into the way, the airborne Gorilla killing it's sibling. Halkrath sprung up, spinning to bifurcate the Xenomorph. Six down, fourteen to go.

Halkrath spun the Scythe in a figure eight, fatally wounding one Xenomorph. He spun his Scythe in the sir, shredding an airborne assailant. He came down, finishing the first. One came from the left. Halkrath spun, sweeping it's legs, then planting the Scythe into it's skull. A fourth came from behind. Halkrath flipped, the Xenomorph going right under Halkrath. Halkrath stretched out in air, slamming his Scythe into the charging Gorilla's skull. Halkrath's feet hit the ground, and the Xenomorph's head came off, body spasming before falling. Halkrath turned, swinging up, planting the blade into another foe's skull. Ripping the head off, Halkrath pulled the scythes apart. He shook one, both skulls flying off. Eleven down, nine to go.

Halkrath slammed one Scythe into the chest of an incoming Gorilla Xenomorph, repeating the process with another. Halkrath pulled, tearing the Xenomorphs in half, Scythes embedded in the flesh. Halkrath pulled them out, swinging both upwards at a third. Two blades appeared from either side of the creature's neck, acidic blood spewing from the maw. Halkrath flipped over the Xenomorph, smashing it into a fourth. Halkrath tore his Scythes out, holding them both in a reverse grip. A fifth came at him. He slammed the butt of each Scythe into the skull of the Xenomorph, causing the skull to explode. A sixth and seventh came at him from either side. Halkrath jumped, and the Xenomorphs collided, stunning each other. Halkrath came down, implanting the blades into their skulls. He pulled them out, putting them back together, swinging upward to kill the eighth. Eight down, one to go.

The last one was especially deranged, screaming loudly. Halkrath tilted his head, then placed his weapon down. He lifted one leg slightly, raising his hands. The Xenomorph charged him. He sidestepped, driving his knee into it's chest. The Xenomorph came off the ground slightly, before falling face first into the dirt. Halkrath sat upon it's back, grabbing it's face. He held the arms of the beast in between his arms and knees, and pulled on his foe. He pulled harder, hearing the snapping of vertebrae. He pulled harder still, and the throat of his foe opened. He pulled, and the head came off. He dropped the head, picking up his Scythe, and continuing on.

Halkrath tore through hundreds of Xenomorph, the drone and even warriors failing to faze the warrior. He made it to the center of the hive, seeing a challenge show itself. For in the center of the room stood thirty six red Praetorian's and five huge red Queens.

Halkrath saw the forty one enemies, all as strong as a hundred of there subordinates. Halkrath decided to spin a circles, blade out. The cyclone method would allow him to protect himself slightly while defeating enemies. It worked somewhat, allowing him to cut through twelve Praetorians. Then, a Praetorian came from above, forcing Halkrath to respond. He stopped spinning to swing upwards and slay the serpent. This gave a Queen the opportunity to slam her tail into him, flinging him across the center of the hive. He crashed into a tree, grunting. He pulled his Plasma Shotgun from his back, firing. A Praetorian fell, head blown apart. He pumped and went to fire again, standing. The weapon jammed, damaged in his collision with the tree. He threw the weapon, ducking under the tail of a Praetorian. He jumped, kneeing the serpent in the face, causing it to stumble back. Halkrath rammed his hand through the chest of his foe, pulling it out quickly. The Praetorian stumbled. Halkrath jumped, drop kicking it in the chest. It fell to the ground, lifeless. Halkrath sprung up.

Halkrath kicked a Praetorian in the chest, following up with another kick. Halkrath jumped back, avoiding a Praetorian blow. He grabbed the tail pf the assailant, ramming it into the face of the first Praetorian. Halkrath spun around, grabbing the impaled Xenomorph's tail. He swung the two Xenomorph, flinging them into a queen. The Queen fell back, injured. Halkrath reached down, grabbing his Scythe. He came up quickly, tearing a Praetorian's had from it's shoulders. Halkrath ducked, killing yet another Serpent with an upward blow.

Halkrath made quick work of the Praetorians, facing down four Queens, one injured. One charged, and Halkrath swept her feet from under her. He rushed, grabbing her tail and flinging her. He leaped high in the air, ramming the Scythe into her skull. The Queen crashed into the ground, lifeless. Halkrath sprung up, kicking one Queen in the head. He spun, propelling himself with the force of each kick. Halkrath held his scythe around his waist, each kick enhanced by a slash. He bounced, kicking and slashing as the queen stumbled back more and more. The Queen's crest soon fell of, and Halkrath planted the scythe into her skull. He pulled, flinging her into the injured Queen, felling them both.

A fourth Queen came at him, screaming in woe at her fallen sisters. Halkrath leaped, face to face with the Queen. He pulled the Scythe apart, spinning like a cyclone. Numerous slashes rained down upon her, acidic blood spraying about. Halkrath landed, and the Queen fell bad, the loss of blood too much. The final Queen charged. Halkrath jumped up, unleashing a powerful duo of slashes, before spinning and slashing. Halkrath spun, kicking the Queen with all of his power. The queen stumbled, putting her back to him. Halkrath planted the scythes into her back, legs placed firmly upon her back. Halkrath propelled his legs off, Scythes tearing through the flesh of her back.

Halkrath stood, Scythe back in one piece, acidic blood raining down upon him. His training made him immune to the acid, and he just shook it off. The Red Empress arose, charging Halkrath with exceptional speed. Halkrath twirled the scythe over his head, twirling faster and faster. Faster still it twirled over his head, then, he loosed it with one final shove. The blade spun so fast, it was not visible to the naked eye. The empress kept charging, and the Scythe tore through her throat. He head came off clean, body tumbling to it's final resting place. Halkrath reclaimed his Scythe, satisfied.

Halkrath dragged the empress' head onto his ship, and then moved the ship. He pulled onto the ship her body, knowing he could make use for it. He relaxed, wondering what could be next.

The clan leader of Dto-Kjuhte wondered how Halkrath N'ritja Nan-de Than-Guan fared against the red Empress. If he defeated her, that changed nothing. It would be days before he arrived at their civilization.


	8. Bhu'ja Chi'Ytei

_Deepest apologies for my lack of updates. It's been nearly four months since I've updated (or has it been?), but Halkrath was in a tight spot, so I needed time to think and write other fics. I thank you for your support, and will hopefully finish this fic by August._

And days it was before Halkrath reached the civilization. Infact, he couldn't even count the days on his clawed fingers. He measured a nok, or thirteen days, before he reached the civilaization. He ducked under the tail of a Drone, growling as he came up with the Scythe, cleaving the head from the beast. He frowned, finding the civilization in tatters, and the U'darahje fought the Serpents valiantly. Halkrath pulled a dah'Nagara from the hip of a fallen warrior, ramming it into the throat of a Praetorian. He ducked a swing of claw from a Ravager, using his welded arm blades to slice the Serpent's throat.

Ducking under the al'Nagara of a U'darahje, Halkrath came up, ramming his fist into the Dai'shui of the warrior. The warrior stumbled back, into the tail of a Drone. Halkrath grabbed the Hunter's disk pouch from his chest and began flinging the disk with reckless abandon. The sung through the air, tearing the flesh of everything in the vicinity open, and acidic blood flew about, and cries of pain were heard. Halkrath grunted, catching the disks as they came back, and flinging them over again. He pulled the al'Nagara from one of his enemies, and spun in a circle, cleaving three Drones in half. He frowned at the sheer size of the weapon, but sighed. It would have to do.

He came down, cleaving an airborne Yautja in half, the blade digging into the ground and spraying blood. He grunted, swinging to the right, the blade cleaving the air itself, and boring through a group of Drones. He looked about, seeing carnage and chaos everywhere. Bodies littered the streets, and he frowned. He noticed the lack of a defense, and furrowed his brow. The head of the clan, or clans, should be on the front lines, not hiding in his home. Halkrath stalked through the city, using the titanic blade to cleave himself a clear path.

He looked to the largest building, frowning at the lack of damage it sustained. He headed for it, but he felt the ground shake beneath his feet. He frowned, and turned to see the cause of the tremor. Two massive Serpent's known as Queen Mothers were battling each other. Red Serpents and Black dueled in the surrounding area. Each Queen mother had five Empresses, twenty five Queens, and one hundred twenty five Praetorians as their guard, and themselves. Each Empress was forty feet taller than normal, and the rest were all larger than average. Halkrath tilted his head, and flung the buster blade at the fray. It landed in the skull of a Queen, causing her to fall and cry out. He drew the Scythes from his hip, and charged the mass Serpent battle.

He ducked under a tail, cleaving it from the Red Praetorian it was attached to. He came up, leaving two large wounds on the chest of the Praetorian, who fell back wounded. He turned, ramming one of the blades into the belly of a Black Praetorian, cleaving to one side. The innards of the Serpent came out, and splashed Halkrath's face. He shook the organs from his body, spinning to launch the Scythes at a black Queen. She cried out, struck in the chest and head, but she didn't stop. He cursed, and leapt away from the massive foot of a Queen. He leapt onto the black foot, scaling the hard flesh of the beast. He rose to the head of the beat, where he sighed deep.

He had reclaimed his weapons on his journey back up, and lifted them above his head. The Plasma oozing from the blades turned a sickly green outlined by black. He rammed the weapons into the head of the Queen, who shrieked in pain. Her head whipped back, and her flesh lightened to a dark green. Beneath her crest, two sickly green orb glew, and her body thickened slightly. This was Bhu'ja Chi'Ytei, or Spirit Embrace, the act of a Yautja Shaman possessing anything with a sprit. He controlled the Queen, and grunted at the feeling of it all, being an avid hater of Serpents.

The Black Queen spun, slamming her tail into another, red Queen. Halkrath had her back off, then ram her crested head into the other Xenomorph. The Red Queen stumbled back, roaring at the small Yautja on the back of the massive Queen. She stumbled back when a claw struck her face, and Halkrath frowned. He made the Queen rise up, swinging her claws and knocking her foe back. Halkrath held on tight, and made the Queen bow her head hard, and had her charge the other queen, her tail rammed through three Praetorian Guards.

She slammed into her fellow Queen, and the crest shredded the chest of the other Queen. Halkrath tore the Scythe from her head, relinquishing control over her. Two more red Queens fell upon her, and she gave a final cry before succumbing to the attack. Halkrath had leapt from the Queen, landing atop a Preatorian's crest. He rammed the Scythes into his skull, killing him. Jumping back, he was set upon by a group of Praetorians.

Using sheer force, he threw the group from him. He inhaled deep, allowing the effects of Bhu'ja Chi'Ytei to set in. The twelve Praetorians succumbed to his control, and he set them upon the rest of the Praetorians. This was a more advanced for of the technique, and required little movement to keep it active. If Halkrath moved more than ten paces in any direction, they would snap out of it. He kept the Scythes near him, watching the Praetorians battle each other. One of the Red ones he controlled rammed it's clawed hand into the face of another, using his tail to kill a second of his kind. Halkrath smirked, and glanced to the near unharmed building in the center of the city.

The Praetorian's all succumbed to death soon, and Halkrath growled. Using a hit and run fighting style, he inflicted deep wounds as he charged about, heading for the Red Queen Mother. If he could control her, he'd have a chance of escaping this ordeal alive. He spun as he ran, tearing two Praetorians apart. An U'darahje warrior charged him, and he ducked under the warrior's blades, coming up and ramming the Scythe through his chest. He rolled, throwing the body into a Drone and knocking it back. Smiling, he jammed the Scythes in the leg of an Empress, tearing to each side. She called out, wounded at the ankle, and stumbled into her foe, a black queen. They fell forward, the Queen crushed under her larger, heavier foe.

Halkrath leapt up onto the thigh of a black Empress, digging the blades in. She grunted, flailing as if to shake him off, but he was stalwart, and climbed with force, reaching her hip quickly. He spun himself onto her back, grunting at the needed force. He ran along her spine, blade dug into her flesh. She became limp, and he leapt from her carcass to a second black Empress. He landed on her crest, and panted as he dug the blades into her crest. He decided to stop and rest, and look to the large building that likely housed the leader of these near extinct people. If these were the last of the U'darahje, then the leader was selfish, and Halkrath yearned for the chance to hunt him.


End file.
